1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a process of synthesizing alkylated (aromatics) naphthalene synthetic fluids with increased alpha/beta isomers and improved product qualities.
2. Description of Related Art
Alkylated naphthalene is readily synthesized by alkylation of naphthalene with long chain alpha olefins (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,604,491 and 4,714,794). Alkylation reaction occurs normally at alpha - (or 1-substitution) and beta - (or 2-substitution) positions of the naphthalene ring structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,491 (1986, Koppers Company) disclosed that polyalkylated naphthalene mixture, produced from acid-treated clay, has preferentially the alpha:beta ratio ranging from 0.1 to 1.0. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,794 (1987, Nippon Oil Company) disclosed the use of the same acid-treated clay catalyst to produce mono-alkylated naphthalenes with the alpha:beta ratio greater than 1.0. To our knowledge, the use of zeolite catalysts (e.g., USY and zeolite beta), the use of low acidity zeolites and/or the manipulation of processing conditions to enhance the formation of the desirable alpha-substitution are unique and novel.